


Being Brave

by beardedsoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bravery, Coming Out, Harry was shocked, Louis is fed up, M/M, Non - Smut, OT5, it is what it is, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardedsoul/pseuds/beardedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis drop a bombshell and everyone was just as shocked as Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of purely imagination. Anything or anyone related to reality is purely unintentional. I do not own One Direction or anyone associated with them. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so be nice to me, okay?! Also this was not beta only proofread so I apologize for any mistakes and wrong grammar.

 

He was staring at himself at the mirror in front of him. He is happy because he has the greatest job in the whole world. But at the same time, sadness can be read in his eyes. A small tear peaks from the corner of his right eye when suddenly someone hugs him from behind.

  
"You okay?" And then plants a soft kiss on his head. "Nervous? Excited? Or Just really tired?"

"I love you, you know that right?" He avoided the question.

"Oh my god. Really?!" He replied in an American accent. "Hahahaha" Laughter echoes the room. "And I love you more. Remember that. C'mon the lads are waiting for us. Let's do this thing so that I can snug you after." Winking at him. Hand in hand together they went out of the room.

 

***^*^***

 

The Press was loud and rowdy when they came in to the venue. He is nervous, anxious and his palms were sweaty. Camera flashes are everywhere, every angle in the room. He is barely breathing. He is literally genuinely panicking inside. He never felt this way before. None of his band mates know what he is going to say later. I hope they will understand, he thinks at the back of his mind.

  
The press conference went well although he was not his usual talkative self. He was not really into interacting because he wanted to rationalize his decision. During the course of the interview, he was weighing the pros and cons. But it's now or never.

  
"Thank you so much. Thank you for always being nice to us." One of his band mates said. Clapping hands envelopes the entire room.

  
As they were about to get out of the room, he suddenly grabs the microphone on the table. He took a deep sigh before he opens his mouth.

  
"Hello! Before everyone could leave, I have an important announcement to make. This will be brief so I will not be taking any questions. I hope you all respect that." Murmurs started to occupy the room.

  
His band mates gave him a questioning look. His management gave him a confusing look. The press in front of him gave him curious looks.

  
Then suddenly a whisper came on his ear. "What are you doing?"

  
He look at him with so much love in his eyes and mouthed I love you.

  
"This a very very hard decision to make. My reasons for doing this will be kept confidential. Uhmmm, I will be leaving the band. The Where We Are tour will be my last. Thank you!" Silence can be heard all over the room. All have stunned, shocked faces. He quickly puts down the microphone on the table before everyone recovers and exited the room quickly.

  
"Lou ... Louisss?!?" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room starts to look for him when they hear Harry shouted his name. Everyone is looking for him. The press started scramming out of the room hoping to get an exclusive.

  
"Where is he? Where the fuck is he?" Harry angrily asked their bodyguards. But they just shook their heads. They can't find him. Harry was pissed but most importantly worried for Louis. He grabs his hair in frustration.

  
"He's in the car. He's in the car already."

  
Everyone scrambles to the car. Harry stops them when they are 10 feet away from the car where Louis is in.

  
"Listen, I'll ride with him. You three go to the other car. I'll talk to him alone first. We’ll meet back at the hotel." Harry instructed them.

  
"Oh no you don't. Liam will talk to him. Liam will talk some sense into him. Probably, hundreds of press will be waiting for you in the hotel. Not a good idea." Paul protested.

  
"Bloody hell Paul! This is what you are all thinking about now? No, I'll ride him." Harry said as he walks toward the car. But Paul was quick to block him and two of his men.

  
"What the --- Are you going to drag me? Go on. Do it! I'll beat you to it. I don't care if it gets physical." Harry glared at him.

  
Liam steps in. "Paul, let him be. You really cannot talk some sense into him now. He's focus on Louis. Let's just be discreet when we get to the hotel. Okay?"

  
Liam assisted Harry to the car. Harry closes his eyes to calm his self before opening the door gently.

  
"Lou ....."

  
"Boo Bear."

  
He finds Louis in the back seat curled up like a baby.

  
Harry positions himself in front before he taps Louis' shoulders.

  
"Babe, please look at me." He said in a concerned voice.

  
Louis gently lifted his head to meet Harry's gaze. "Hi!" he said and managed a small smile.

  
Harry lifted Louis' chin and kiss him gently on the lips. His heart aches when he saw Louis' face. Blank. Pale. Blood shot eyes from crying. This wasn't the Louis he knew. He was worried. He had so many questions.

  
"Lou, can I sit beside you?"

  
Louis just nodded and tries to get up but was stop by Harry. Instead he let him rest his head on his lap. He gently brushes Louis' hair to make him relax. But it turns out to be a bad idea because Louis now was sobbing uncontrollably.

  
Harry holds Louis' hands and intertwined their fingers as he gently and silently wipes his tears. He was dazed. He was confused. He doesn't know what to feel.  
Paul suddenly steps inside the car.

  
"Get out please. You are not riding with us. Just this once. Please give us this -- This moment. Please Paul."

  
Paul did not protest and obediently steps out of the car.

  
Harry doesn't know anymore. His mind is blank. But one thing he knows is that He must be strong for them. For Himself. For Louis.

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Harry just willingly holds Louis' hand through out the ride. He noticed the driver glancing at them and reporting it back to whoever he is talking but just completely ignored it. How many times he wanted to talk to Louis but he doesn't want to provoke him. He doesn't want conflicts to arise between them. That's the last thing on his mind.

  
Paul and his men managed to securely and discreetly lead them to their rooms. Harry did not let anyone touch Louis but him. Louis might be hysterical knowing his state now. He just knew that right now Louis is vulnerable to anything.

  
Harry gently guided Louis to the sofa when they arrived at their room. Harry gets a glass of water and gave it to Louis.

  
"Want to change or want to lie down?" He asked.

  
"Sleep would be better." Louis said in a soft voice.

  
"Okay boo. Sleep it is." Harry carefully leads him to the bed and tucks him in gently like he was tucking a baby. His big baby. He brushes the strand of hair on his forehead and leans for a soft kiss.

  
"Sleep well my Boo Bear. I love you so much." Harry was taken aback when Louis suddenly hug him tightly and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

  
"Haz, I love you more. I love you so so much. Don't ever forget that. I love you too much." Louis wept.

  
"Hush now babe." Harry gets out from the hug and is now looking over at Louis. "Shhhh --- Sleep now. Close your eyes. No more talking. No more crying. Okay?' He said as he planted a soft but long kiss on Louis trying to hold his tears.

  
Louis nodded and obediently closes his eyes. Minutes later he was already asleep. Harry goes to the bathroom and looks himself at the mirror. He is in distraught. He doesn't know what to do. So many questions but the answers are too few. He thought what happened to their “We'll be together when you're lost?” What is happening Louis? He sighs in desperation, in frustration. He slid at the corner of the bathroom and cried himself out.

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

11:00 PM. Harry was sipping tea, flipping channel through channel, pacing across the room once in awhile. The tea was supposed to calm his nerves but it made him more uneasy.

  
"Crap!" He was fidgety. He looks at Louis and his face now is calm. Good. He will be better by the morning. He said to himself.

  
Someone knocks at the door. Harry opens it and the lads standing with concerned faces.

  
"How is he?" Niall asked.

  
"Did you talk already?" Zayn eagerly asked.

  
"Shhhh ---" Harry closes the door and the four of them talk outside.

  
"I haven't talk to him yet. He’s sleeping. I really don't want to provoke him. I want him to open up on his own terms given on his state of mind right now. If I forced him, maybe it will just be a conflict for the two us and I don't want that to happen." Harry told them.

  
"But he cannot just drop it like that like a bombshell to us, Harry." Liam said in frustration. "We are all in this together, you know. It hurts to know he will just leave us like that after everything we've been through."

  
"Yeah, it is quite upsetting. We all work hard for this, to get where we are now. We made a promise that we will be always together." Zayn reasoned.

  
'Vas' happenin' to us?" Niall said trying to lighten the mood.

  
Everyone manage to smile a bit. "What about tomorrow? What should we do? The radio show? I'm sure the news is already out there." Harry asked concernedly.

  
"I think they are blocking the news now. The media that were present at the press con were being brief already that no one is allowed to publish anything that is not official. By official, it means statement coming from our Management." Liam explained.

  
"Not from us, okay?" Niall added.

  
"We'll take care of everything Harry. Just take care of Louis for us. We're going to smash the radio show tomorrow. Don't worry. We are One Direction." Zayn said encouragingly as they hug it out.

  
"Promise us Harry. Bring the old Louis back. I miss that guy already."

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

As Harry is preparing for breakfast, a warm hug encircles his body. "Good Morning, Sunshine. I love you." Louis tiptoes and rests his head on his shoulder.

  
Harry spun around and met Louis' gaze with a very bright smile. "Breakfast is ready Me Love."

  
Louis being the cheeky that he is, grabs Harry's face and hungrily kiss him. It was so intense that Harry has to hold on tightly to the edge of the breakfast table. But somehow manages to get out of the kiss.

  
"Goodness! Where did that come from boo? When I said breakfast, I mean this." He points to the table. "Not me, okay?"

  
"Ohh, I thought you mean you." Louis responded cheekily.

  
"Pervert!" Harry said while slapping Louis' bum.

  
"Hahahahaha --- Well, I could have you for breakfast also. I wouldn't mind." Louis eyes Harry seductively while licking his lips.

  
"Well, someone is in a good mood today. Sit. Eat. You didn't have your dinner last night." Harry commanded.

  
"I am Haz. For the first time, I feel a huge weight has been lifted from shoulders. I feel free and it's liberating." Louis admitted cheerfully.

  
Harry became silent for awhile. "Can we talk about it Lou? After breakfast? Well, just stay here in the hotel. I want answers to the many questions fiddling in my head. Please."

  
Louis just nodded. He knows he has to face it, the consequences of his actions yesterday.

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

"Lou --"

  
"Boo Bear -- "

  
"Lewis -- "

  
Louis didn't respond. He just spaced out in front of the TV.

  
Harry kneels in front of him and lifting Louis’ chin to meet his gaze. "Earth to Boo Bear! Earth to Louis!" And he planted peck on his lips.

  
"I'm sorry Haz. I was just organizing my thoughts."

  
Harry eyes him questioningly. "I am not forcing you to talk Lou. You can speak on your own terms. If you don't want to talk about it yet then it is fine with me."

  
"Haz, no no no. I am so ready talk now. It's just that I don't how to begin."

  
"The lads wanted to talk you too but I told them that I should talk to you first. They gave me an ultimatum to bring you back Lou. My ass is literally on the line here."

Harry said jokingly. "If you’re ready, talk Lou. I'll just be listening here. I won't interrupt. Well, when you're interruptable, I'll interrupt you."

  
Louis looks at Harry and shakes his head. He is making new words again. He said to himself.

  
A long deep sigh was heard from Louis' mouth.

  
“First of all, I would like to apologize that I was not able to give you and the lads a heads up of what I’ve done yesterday. I just made the decision before you came into the dressing room after I read an article about you. That article was my last straw Harold.

  
It really frustrates me Harold that I Louis William Tomlinson, your fucking boyfriend cannot do anything about because management thinks that our forbidden love will ruin the band. Well, wake and smell the coffee, our fucking fans know. Our fans are smart. I really don’t care if they know to be honest. I really don’t care if they leave when the found out. If they are our loyal fans, they would stick to us through thick and thin.

  
I thought in the first place Haz, it is all about our dream of becoming as a singer and sharing our music to every individual in the world and hoping to touch their lives. I think that was important but right now I don’t know anymore. This PR stunts is shitting me.

I guess I just want out of this bullshit they are making us to do. I feel constrained. It's killing me inside Harold. You know what I mean, right? I really can't take it anymore. I don't want to be controlled anymore. I had enough already.

  
I'm sorry I didn't give you guys a heads up. I just made the decision before you came in to the dressing room yesterday.

  
I feel that being in a relationship with you is the greatest mistake of my life. They made you date so many girls . . . They made you a womanizer. They made you into a person that does not even you Haz. I'm not happy with that. It's shitting me so badly because you are not like that. You are much a better person than what is being published outside. I'm fucking angry because I cannot even defend you. It’s killing me Harry!

  
I am so fucking tired already. I just want out from all of this PR stunts. I don’t even know me anymore Harry. I can’t even comprehend the reason why we are doing this from the first place.

The hell if our fucking fans know. I don’t really care what they others say or think of us Haz. I’m not ashamed of you. They made us hide our love for each other when it's supposed to spread, meant to be expressed freely without restrictions. It's the 21st century everything is out in the open. Everything as in everything! I'm so Lost Harry." Louis whined.

  
Harry exactly knows what Louis really feels because he is feeling the same also. His heart is heavy. He tried his best to control his emotions but his tears today have a mind of its own. He heard Louis' cry. He wanted to comfort him but was planted to the spot where he was sitting because he was numb.

  
"What ever happened to we'll be together even when you're lost Lou?"

  
"I don't want to be a burden to you, to the band, to the lads. I don't want to drag everybody down. I know the four of you will still make it big. Being in a relationship with you H was and will always be the greatest moment of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love being with you. I know in my heart this is forever."

 

Harry's heart melted when he heard the last line. Forever is something he really wanted all his life. But will it be enough? Will his love be enough for Louis to change his mind.

  
"But there is --- Eleanor!" Louis said out of the blue.

  
Harry was stunned! His eyes wide open. He knew Louis being with her is just for show. Just like with all the girls linked to him. At the back of his mind, he would never dare to ask this one question.The DREADED QUESTION.

  
He gather all his courage to ask, "Lou, are you falling for her? Are you in love with Eleanor?"

  
Louis abruptly raises his head and meet Harry's gaze. His blue eyes were intense, tears were forming in his eyes.

  
As for Harry, he was literally holding his breath waiting for Louis' answer. He was panicking inside. He isn't quite prepared for the answer. So many thoughts bombarded his mind but he knows he has to face the truth once and for all.

  
They stare at each other for quite awhile. Harry averted his eyes from Louis because the tears are already streaming down his face. His voice numb. He can't breathe already. He was clutching his chest.

  
"Oh my God Harold!" Louis screamed as he went to where Harry is sitting.

  
"Breathe baby, breathe! Inhale! Exhale! Shit! What are you thinking? I'm in love with you. It has always been you baby. I could never find a perfect love as you. You are my life from now Harry. " Louis embrace him so lovingly. Harry gasping for air cried uncontrollably on Louis' shoulder.

  
He gently pats and rubs Harry's back for him to calm down. Once he noticed the stillness of Harry's breathing, he slowly remove himself from the embrace and lifted Harry's chin and kiss him softly on the lips.

  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Harry Styles. From the first time we meet up until now, you always manage to make me lust for you." He said with a cheeky grin

  
Harry chuckled. Their eyes met. Lovingly gazing each other. Their lips met. Passionately hungry for each other. Their tongues met. Longing for each other.

  
Louis carefully manage to carry Harry to the bed. Their height difference didn't matter to him. In his mind, all he was thinking is how to devour the one person he wants to spent the rest of his life with.

  
It was indeed the best night ever.

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

"A massive thank you to all of you. All this, is because of you, all of you. It was a wonderful yet humbling experience. Again, thank you all so much. Wohoooo! "

  
It was pitchblack in the stadium. The only light was the spotlight in the stage and focused to Louis while the other lads are on the side talking, laughing and eating. He's glad that Harry talked some sense to him that night. It would be the biggest mistake of his life if he forced his decision. He stared at the guy with a curly hair lovingly. Busily talking to Zayn and Nial.

  
"First of all, I would like to thank Niall for giving me this spot tonight. I owe you big time pal." He said while winking at him.

  
Niall laughed hard and just give him a thumbs up sign.

  
"I'm going to be brave here. Here we go." Fans started clapping, shouting and cheering for him.

  
Louis took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin but to make this speech short . . . " A long pause.

  
"Ho!!!!!" He cannot even control his tears anymore. Hands are shaking. Lips are quivering. You can do this man. He said to himself.

  
He mustered all his strength and guts, "Harry Edward Styles, we've been through a lot. God knows the difficulties we've been through but we never gave up on each other. But most of the credit goes to you. You never gave up on me easily. You were literally my strength. You were my rock amidst the trials i / we were facing. You always knock some sense into my childish ways. I do hope you gave me a chance to make it up to you for the rest of our life. Will you .....

Will you do the honors of marrying me?"

  
A spotlight is focus on Harry. His face was completely shock. Jaws drop by a mile. He feels numb. Unable to fathom what just happened. The crowd was silent. I guess waiting for his answer.

  
"What say you Harold?" Zayn's question brought him back.

  
He scan the stadium. It was dark. He looks at the foot of the stage where his family and Louis' family standing. Her and Louis' mom were holding hands, cannot control the sobbing. Oh, that's why they are here.

  
He looks at the far right of the stage, the management, their heads shaking vigorously.

  
He looks at the 3 lads beside him, his best friends, his best buddies, giving him thumbs up. Gesturing him to answer the question.

  
He looks at the man at the other end of the stage. Patiently but nervously waiting for his answer. The one man who always makes his knees weak. The one man who is responsible for losing his innocence. The one man who he will love for the rest of his life.

  
"Yes! I'd marry you Louis William Tomlinson, my boo bear. Anywhere!!! I love you so much."

  
Cheers erupted throughout the stadium. The newly engaged stood beside each other at the center of the stage, waving to their fans. The crowd wanted a kiss from them but Louis jokingly said that he is already tired of kissing Harry.

 

 

***^*^***

 

 

The next day, _**BRAVERY** _ was the front page of every newspaper with a picture of Harry and Louis embracing tightly. With the caption; Fans were treated to their best concert ever!

 

 

 

 

**_~ THE END ~_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos is happiness for me.
> 
> Comments would be nice to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> Much Love ~


End file.
